Surprise!
by RestlessRomance
Summary: Bella wakes up, surprised to see Edward is in an exceptionally good mood. I wonder why...? Bella's point of view. Edward x Bella


I do not own Twilight, but Stephenie Meyer does. ;)

* * *

I felt heat prying at my eyelids, forcing me awake. Remaining motionless, letting my mind catch up with my body functions, just a few seconds passed before I lifted my head and glanced toward the clock on my desk, it confirmed it was noon. I sighed in exasperation. 

"Good morning, love." A velvet voice whispered, the voice barely carried out across the room, almost as if he were talking to himself. I felt butterflies flood my throat, I was happy he was here.

"Hello," I replied simply, so my voice wouldn't break, and sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

As soon as I could see clearly, I focused my gaze on his angelic face. He was staring out the window, brow furrowed, obviously deep in thought. I took advantage of his unawareness and continued to watch his face intently, noticing that, surprisingly, his face was sparkling in the light coming from the window.

Well, that explained all the light in the room, I thought, scowling.

Turning my attention back to him, I noticed he was fully ready for the day, clothes casual, hair combed, beautiful as ever. I brought my eyes back to his face, and he was already gazing back. Naturally, I broke his intense gaze, feeling that familiar heat rush to my cheeks. I hopped off the bed.

"Human moment," Edward grinned, my bag of toiletries already in his hand.

"Thank you." I smiled back and reached for the bag, but he kept it firmly in his grip. As looked up to question him, he cleverly pecked me on the lips. My stomach flipped, and I carelessly dropped the bag onto the floor, and leaned further into the kiss. His scent already taking its effect and fogged up my head.

Then, so suddenly, and just as expected, he pulled away.

"Why do you always do that?" I huffed. "I thought now that 'the danger had passed' we could-"

Edward silenced my rant with a cold finger over my lips, and smiled innocently.

"I shouldn't even _bother_," I mumbled sourly against his skin.

"Soon enough," He sighed. Somewhere behind his calm voice, I caught _pure_ sincerity, it was there, burning in his ocher eyes too...

He bent over, picking up my bag, and held it out for me, smirking, now amused. I ripped it from his grasp, and made my way toward the bathroom. Turning sharply to shut the door, but he was there, and I gasped as I stumbled right into Edward's chest. His musical laughter echoed off the bathroom walls.

I tried to keep my scowl prominent, but the corner of my mouth began to twitch. He paused a moment, watching me, then laughed some more.

"What are you doing in _here_?" I hissed over his laughter.

"Just enjoying the show," He beamed.

I watched him, narrowing my eyes and tapping my chin dramatically. "You seem in a good mood," I commented. Too good of a mood.

"It's a new day," Edward replied enthusiastically. I examined him suspiciously, perplexed by his light mood.

"Well, out you go," I pushed against his stone chest without effect. "See you in a minute," I hinted. For once, I wanted to get away from him, only because I didn't want to be annoyed with him... and morning breath, that too.

He arched one brow.

"What?"

"I didn't say anything,"

I rolled my eyes. "What is it then, Edward?"

He waited a moment, measuring my expression. What ever was on my face must have satisfied him, and he began.

"I was thinking…" He trailed off, leaning against the door frame.

"Yes?" I urged.

_Morning breath._

"We don't have school, mortal enemies," He chuckled, "or anything else to worry about, so…"

"So?"

_Annoyed._

"I was thinking I wanted to take you somewhere," His eyes softened. "just us."

_... Just us?_

I couldn't force away the tickling, twisting sensation in my stomach when he said 'just us'.

"Where?!" I asked excitedly.

"Now that would spoil it," Edward smiled, thoughtlessly tracing my jaw bone with a cold finger.

I thought about it a moment, wrapping my arms around him and burring my head into his chest, inhaling as much of him as my lungs allowed and leaned further into him. I felt his fingers begin to slowly trace a spiral up and down my back...

"Now then, get ready. I'll be downstairs."

I lifted my head to look up at him. "What about Charlie?"

"I already talked to him this morning," Edward beamed again.

"How long will we be gone?"

"A couple days, at the most,"

I smiled, anxious now, and pushed away from him to turn on the shower. I grabbed the end of my shirt, about to yank it off, but stopped myself and turned toward the doorway. My cheeks burned when I realized _he_ was still _there_ and I pushed Edward out of the bathroom, and closed the door.

I rushed through my shower, feeling like I shouldn't be wasting time, but my pace eventually slowed as I finished up brushing my teeth. I leaned against the counter and looked through the mirror, thinking.

Where was Edward going to take me? Would we be doing something that required anything special?

I didn't want to take my chances, so I slipped on a pair of jeans, and Edward's favorite blue blouse. If I fall, I'm not risking too much damage...

With one last glance in a mirror, I dashed out throwing my toiletries bag who-knows-where into my room, and flew down the stairs.

I peaked into the kitchen; Edward was resting his chin on his fist, and tapping his finger impatiently on the table, his back to me. I tip toed quietly behind him - though with my train wreck down the stairs, sneaking up probably didn't matter - and leaned in to kiss his neck, feeling him tense up under my touch, and then relax.

At human pace, he quickly turned toward me, wrapping one arm around my waist, and pulling me into his lap. I curled my arms around his neck as he kissed across my forehead.

"You look delicious," He chuckled into my hair. I buried my face into his chest, smiling.

"I love you," I mumbled shyly, ignoring his comment.

"And I you." He whispered, rocking me slowly. "Hungry?"

"Not really," I sighed, inhaling his scent. But before I could protest, I was alone on the seat - facing the wrong way I might add - and he placed a bowl of the usual cereal in front of me, and folded his arms. I turned forward and scowled at it.

"Eat, if you want to get going," He commanded.

Rolling my eyes, I obeyed.

* * *

I'll update as soon as I can figure out what the actually surprise is... Shhh. 

Review, please! And excuse any grammar or spelling errors.


End file.
